Hidden Love
by DajieOotori
Summary: Hermione looked beautiful; her hair not plastered back, hanging loosely in a frame around her face, her dress flowing out and framing her body perfectly. Yeah, I, Fredrick Gideon Weasley, have fallen for Hermione Jean Granger. And I've fallen hard. - Fredmione - Set during GoF during the Yule Ball -


Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran out of the hall, leaving Harry and Ron behind.

She didn't stop at Harry's call and sprinted out to her favourite tree near the black lake.

'_He's an idiot! A douche bag!' _she thought angrily, sitting down under the tree and looking out at the lake.

Suddenly, a memory hit her. It was first year, on their way towards the school in the boats.

"_Wow," Hermione whispered, looking at the impossibly tall castle._

_She looked over to Neville who was looking up at the large castle with wide eyes._

She smiled, remembering how Neville was her only friend. _'Maybe now he is still my only friend…'_

"_Hi, my name's Hermione Granger!" I said holding out a hand to the brown haired boy._

"_H-hi, I'm Neville Longbottom," he mumbled._

"_Do you want to sit with me?" she asked, boarding the train with the boy._

"_Sure, I guess…" _

The memories brought more tears to her eyes and she buried her head in her hands.

'_Damn it, Ron! I hate him! He is as bad as Malfoy!'_

"Hermione?"

Her head snapped up at the voice and she quickly tried to wipe her tears away.

The red head sat in front of her, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry covering his features.

She shook her head, "No-nothing," she stuttered, taking deep breaths.

He raised an eye brow and sighed, standing up and holding a hand out to Hermione.

She looked at it for a second before taking it and letting herself be pulled up.

Fred wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder and started leading her back towards the castle.

"So, spill it, what did Ron do this time?" he asked, sighing.

She frowned slightly, not answering.

Fred stopped walking a stood in front of her. "Don't make me read your mind," he teased, his eyebrows wiggling mischievously.

Hermione let out a laugh, smiling at the boy.

* * *

><p>I grinned at the sound of her laugh.<p>

Hermione looked beautiful; her hair not plastered back (like many other girls had theirs), hanging loosely in a frame around her face, her dress flowing out and framing her body perfectly.

Yeah, I, Fredrick Gideon Weasley, have fallen for Hermione Jean Granger. And I've fallen hard.

Now she was sad and I was determined to find out why. If it was because of my brother, Merlin knows what I would do to him. I was already jealous that he had captured her heart; if he hurt her, I would let all of the pranks George and I had ever made loose on him.

Hermione tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and sighed.

"He must've done something pretty bad, eh?" I asked, looking at her, taking in her puffy, red eyes and assuming they were like that from crying.

She nodded. "Yeah," she said softly. "Apparently he only just realised I was a girl, then he had the guts to actually come up to me and go off at me for coming with Viktor."

I frowned. Ron would definitely have to watch his back from now on.

"I guess it makes sense though. I'm not very pretty and I don't act like other girls," Hermione said softly, I barely heard it, looking down at her shoes.

I stopped walking and placed my hand on her shoulders, making her face me. She didn't look up.

"'Mione, Ron's a git. Don't say that stuff about yourself; it isn't true," I said, trying to convince her.

She shook her head, "Stop lying."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Merlin Hermione! I honestly thought you'd be smart enough to realise that Ron has no idea what he's talking about! Look at me!" I exclaimed.

She looked up at me with her large brown eyes and my heart broke as I saw a tear sliding down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb as a cradled her face in my hands. She was so fragile. Always trying to act like nothing hurt her, but everything affected her. Teasing by Malfoy, snide comments by Ron and being ignored by Harry, they all affected her.

"Hermione, you are the brightest witch of your age, you beat Snape's potion test in first year, you found out that it was a basilisk in second year, you tried to help Hagrid save Buckbeak last year, and this year you've helped Harry solve his clues," I said, looking down at her with a soft expression.

"Yeah, I'm the smartie-pants nerd of my age, I get it," she hissed, grimacing slightly.

"'Mione, let me finish. Don't tell yourself that you're not beautiful. You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met, both inside and out. You don't gossip about people and don't point out their flaws or tease them about it. Harry may not realise it, but you could've saved his life last year when you told McGonagall about the broom. Hell, you save his life practically every year. Ron doesn't realise it, but you've always been there for him, even during your fights! Without you, they'd both probably be expelled or worse, dead, by now," I said, my caring for the girl boiling over.

"Fred-" Hermione looked at me with wide eyes but cut her off and leant closer to her, centimetres away from her face.

"Also, Hermione. I like you," I whispered before bringing my lips to hers, gently.

* * *

><p>My eyes were wide with shock as Fred complemented me.<p>

It hit me with a start. I didn't love Ronald Weasley. I just wanted someone to love, and to be loved. Ron was always there, but, I realised now, he was like a brother to me, like Harry was. But Fred was different from either of them.  
>My feelings for him confused me.<p>

"Fred-" I started but stopped as his face came closer, his mouth beside my ear.

"Also, Hermione. I like you."

Before I could react, Fred pressed his soft lips to mine.

My eyes widened in shock and I froze up. Fred pulled back.

"S-sorry, Hermione. I don't know what came over me," Fred said, blushing and bringing his hands down from my face and backing away.

I immediately missed his warmth and stepped forward. "Fred, don't," I said softly as he walked away.

He stopped and turned back to me, confused.

I stepped forward again. "I…I think I like you too…" I said, smiling.

Walking up to him, I placed my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my height. Hesitating slightly, I kissed him softly again.


End file.
